


Maeve

by Paper_Stars



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, but a slightly hopeful ending, im still sad about Maeve's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Stars/pseuds/Paper_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Drabble about Reid letting go of Maeve. </p>
<p>Be nice it's my first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maeve

He walks into his home, a little secluded cottage in the woods. So far out not even Garcia's goddess powers can find him. He walks into his room and pulls out his kit. A belt, a needle and a small bottle of clear liquid. Dilaudid. He wraps the belt around his arm and tightens it. He jabs the needle into his arm and slowly starts to relax. He feels himself being pulled into a dream. He's with Maeve again, dancing with her. He can feel Meaves arms around him clutching at his back, as if she's afraid that when the dance stops she'll disappear.   
"Spencer." She breathes in a million different tones. She smiles at him and it flickers between forced and sad. He pushes her away in a fit of rage. He hates that he doesn't have her true smile filed away. He hates that all he has of her is hours of conversation and regretfully unspoken 'I love you's'. He hates his team for not understanding at all and her for understanding too much. Her hates everyone for leaving him yet not being able to leave himself. Abruptly he realizes he's come down from his high. His phone is blinding, the words 'NEW CASE' scrawled across the screen. He looks down at the little bottle that's almost empty. He stands up and walks to his front door, stopping by his framed picture of Maeve. The only one he has of her. He closes his eyes and he can hear her voice saying 'Thomas Merton' and a resounding gunshot. He runs back to his room and tosses his entire kit out. Once again he stops at his front door.   
"Goodbye Maeve." He walks out and locks his doors then buries the key under the bushes by the front porch. He gets into his car and drives away. He doesn't look back.


End file.
